Daddy Yankee:Llegamos A La Disco
Cartel.. Donde se escribe la historia Baby Rasta & Gringo Kendo Kaponi Ñengo Flow Farruko Kyza Arcangel De La Geezy De La Ghetto: Llegamos a la disco Tu sabes que esto esta encendió Mujeres mano arriba que eso es mío Un par de blon de cripycillo Ya estamos en la disco Muchas botellas, combo bien en la disco VIP, mucha plata mucho chisco Y es el combo más cabrón que se haya visto Ñengo Flow: Llegamos a romper Luciendo bien elegante La disco se resplandece cuando brillan los diamantes Sé que quiere fuego La chamaca se pone bien demoniaca Si nos ven gastando paca junto a Daddy To´ el mundo pa´l party vamo´ a romper la disco Hasta que pille mi zona revuliando la conquisto Nos pusimos pa´ la calle y nos quedamos con to' Nos pusimos pa´ la disco y nos quedamos con to' Las gatas quieren a Ñengo pa´ que les de con to' Y si te guillas payaso pues te pasamos el crochi Las gatas quieren a Ñengo pa´ que les de con to' Y si te guillas payaso pues te pasamos el crochi Seguimo encendió Las gatas quieren fuego Y tu bien sabes que ya yo no estoy pa' juegos Seguimo encendió Las gatas quieren fuego Con cual janguea mami y después nos vemos Arcangel: Mira quien llego Soy yo El dueño del party Papi Arca Mr. Kachascari Siempre activo No me gustan las pali Mi flow es más puro que perico de Cali Ya no me cabe 1 sello más en el pasaporte Cantar y hacer dinero pa mí es un deporte Sin corte Le damos duro al que se ponga torpe Fuletazo pa’ ca martillazo y corte Y estamos duros no jugamos Cantamos un par de miles mientras vacilamos Muy fuerte socio, sin ir al gym Repartiendo reggaetón de Puerto Rico a Pekín Que estoy mal, socio usted está mal informado Tu no ves la ostia que yo ando Tu no ves la pendeja que me estoy desplazando Tú te lo imaginas, pero no sabe lo que estamos facturando, prraaaa!!! Farruko: Auu.. Hay luna llena y salimos a cazar (Farruko) Auu.. Actívense solteras que vamos todos pa´ ya Entra actor como a la disco y ya to´ el mundo sabe quién llego Rápido las gatas vienen y se pegan porque saben quiénes son De La Ghetto: Llegamos a la disco Tu sabes que esto esta encendió Mujeres mano arriba que eso es mío Un par de blon de cripycillo Ya estamos en la disco Muchas botellas, combo bien en la disc VIP, mucha plata mucho chisco Y es el combo más cabrón que se haya visto Baby Rasta: Me meto 4 pepas pa’ romper la discoteca Yo busco una lobita con el cuerpo de atlético Como bailas tú, así es que me calientas Beso sus besos que me saben a menta Ando con la ría del mago por si inventan Con Kendo Kaponi, Gringo en mi punto cuarenta Los mato con el Cangri, el dueño de la imprenta Somos los duracos así que paganos la renta Que hemos aprendido a jugar con fuego Quieren fuego, fuego, fuego caliente les metemos Sientan la intensidad pa´ enviarlo hasta el cielo Le metemo, le hacemos canto a los sesos (Los Lobos) Gringo: Ada cadabra y doble lobo Te encanta la forma en que yo te sobo Y al frente de tu jebo yo te robo Yo ando con la letra, 'El mago' Tu gatito es un flojo Los rompediscotecas ahora se llaman los lobos (aaaauuu) Estamo’ encendidos El que no ande con nostros ta´ jodido Les doy dos cruzadas y lo arremato en el piso Chico Ustedes son hijos míos Llegó el dúo de la historia, Baby Rasta y Gringo Alex Kyza: Kyza pa´ la disco, cologo felaz Mucho mucho Rossi, 30 botellas Una bolsa de kush me la fumo completa Masacre musical con to' en la discoteca Shorty mano arriba Le gusta mi flow de ronko Quiere más swing Tranquila yo se lo pongo Yo si la perreo Pa´ que sienta el tronco Y me hago el loco Piso como Randy Jhonnson Un piquete fuerte Homie what chu think? Me creo Will Smith Me dicen el Fresh Prince Pero se confunde y te meto el clip Y cuando ves el flash de la cámara Click! El capitán del equipo Jhon De La Gitta Queda con la tolta alex Rodríguez A mí no me tocan Me voy por encima Kyza en el track como la bomba en Hiroshima De La Ghetto: Llegamos a la disco Tu sabes que esto esta encendió Mujeres mano arriba que eso es mío Un par de blon de cripycillo Ya estamos en la disco Muchas botellas, combo bien en la disco VIP, mucha plata mucho chisco Y es el combo más cabrón que se haya visto Kendo Kaponi: I have more than Y un pal de party’s que se desbordan Hasta las Hayabusa la mande a pintar de Jordan Ya los saben pa’ cuando la vea la identifique A ver si son bravos y me derriten Ellos dicen que me falta Y yo estoy tan cabrón que de meterme a la cabina el Micro y el Protools se trancan A ella le dicen demonio dame duro en la pista Hasta virarme los ojos como al exorcista Dale rico y con odio, bájala más lento Yo; llego a la disco y me paro en la esquina Y parece que estoy en el centro El del momento, tu gato ha visto con cuantos yo entro Bien fácil que sería mañana sacarlo por noticiero Tengo un mensaje pa’ tu combo Prende el celu y ponlo en speaker Yo estoy pegao’ sin bajar un zipper Y ustedes se cagan, ga, gan Cuando ‘El mago’ les manda por twitter Tengo un mensaje pa’ tu combo Prende el celu y ponlo en speaker Yo estoy pegao’ sin bajar un zipper El combo de Alkaeda, ah-ah Sale el demonio tiburón, y se esconde el Flipper Daddy Yankee: El hombre más influyente por la revista Times y CNN Tu puedes clonarme, pero no tienes mis genes En resumidas cuentas esto no es el más que suene Vamo´ a banco a banco a ver quién es el que más tiene Pague las botellas en la mesa y mi combo comienza a peliculiar Como si hubiéramos ganao la serie mundial Me fui pal espacio con los de la nazza Y de nuevo a romper el beat Del hombre close que necesitan los Miami heats Eres famoso sí, sí, me han hablado de ti, ti Tienen nombre y apellido ¿quién? Mr. Huele be, be Viste soy el rey de los views Tus mejores canciones vi Que no sobrepasan mis previews Con mi carro New, por el Avenue Voy gritándole a estos envidiosos fuck you Y está flota bien activa de Ferrari y Cadillac Con más fules desde Irak Somos en la calle la autoridad Siente el peso de mi voz Con billete llego el Boss Pa’ los business soy veloz Y en la tarima dangerous Tu para mí no vales ni un penny Ya hasta Rafael Nadal vio que soy campeón en tenis De Europa a Suramérica y USA Prestige el Disco Duro Lo quiere hasta Bill Gates De La Ghetto: Llegamos a la disco Tu sabes que esto esta encendió Mujeres mano arriba que eso es mío Un par de blon de cripycillo Ya estamos en la disco Muchas botellas, combo bien en la disco VIP, mucha plata mucho chisco Y es el combo más cabrón que se haya visto Comandando en la brea Cartel records Donde se escribe la historia Masacre Musical Los lobos Real G for Life The most powerful rookies Flow Factory Daddy Yankee no es un cantante Daddy Yankee es un movimiento ¿Cuándo lo van a entender? Prestige Los de la Nazza